thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Val
Val is a universe set in The Gamma Layer of The Cloudverse that is told in the form of a series of forum games. It takes its name from the continent that the stories of that verse take place in, a highly Magitek society inhabited by a variety of races: Humans, Elves (three kinds), Dwarves, Demons (seven kinds), Robots, etc. Most of the main characters are Resonators and are from an adventure guild named ChaoZ. Stories Right now there are two storylines in the form of RPs: *One is about a group of necromancers, called Necropalypse, who cause a global undead invasion, as well as the effects of that event. *The other is about several events that are connected to the ancient war between the Demons and the (now extinct) Angels, mostly about artifacts left over from that war. There are several shorter stories about individual characters that still need to be collected and put together in one place. This includes the story of the ChaoZ guilds formation (based on real in the form of another RP events), and lastly the History of Val in the form of a PDF, which is a short summary of the history of everything that happened in Val before the RP storyline's started, including but not limited to: the Angel and Demon war, two previous undead invasions, a whole bunch of large and smaller wars, the origin of Mages and a separate origins for Witches and more. The PDF is currently in progress and will hopefully be available soon. Characters These are important characters in the stories of Val. Player characters Characters that represent the players in the RP stories. Kiro Cloudwatcher Kiro is the leader of the ChaoZ guild. He was born as a human, but not long after the guild was founded he was directly exposed to eldritch energies. This caused him to grow white fur with black markings. He also grew large wolf like ears, a tail and a wolf's nose. Nobody knows why this happened. He was trained as a martial artist and has the ability to control ki. He also is extremely afraid of zombies and tends to freak out when confronted by one. He is a resonator with a connection to The Black Dog. Played by himself. Roltharus Also known as Rol. A young human bounty hunter who can manipulate and solidify shadows. His mind is very chaotic and unstable, but despite this he keeps himself to a no killing code. He owns two guns that he calls Pew and Pew. He frequently gets himself in serious danger but always seems to get out of it somehow. Serves as comic relief most of the time. He has an extreme Fear of raptors. He is a resonator who is connected to The Nightlanders. Played by Roltharus the Lightbulb. Jex Jex is a human combat mage who joined the guild recently. His magic mostly focuses on elemental arrows. He graduated from a magic university as top of his class. He is a resonator connected to an unknown fear, and is played by himself. Herst Herst is the newest addition to the guild. His powers and background are a mystery. He is played by WereMagi. S.C.O.T.-T74797 A robot imbedded with a mana core which gives him emotions and the ability to use magic. He prefers to avoid boring fights. He is often clumsy and gets damaged a lot during (and outside of) fights. He is a resonator with a connection to The Manufactured Newborn. Played by Scott. NPCs Characters that are not controlled by players. Azertiqa A human fire witch who has been with the guild from the start. Her spells are mostly based on the fire element. As a witch she also is very proficient at alchemy. She has a familiar named Glacy who can use basic ice magic. It is unknown what kind of animal he is. She also carries a large living sword who can discharge electricity. Azertiqa has forbidden him from talking because she finds it annoying. She is a resonator and an alternate universe version of Alicia Owly. She resonates with The Burning Bride. Ziomé A young human girl born in a small town. When the town was attacked by undead creatures she was saved by Azertiqa, but the town was lost and, because she was the only survivor, she couldn't stay there. Azertiqa decided to take her in as a student. She proved to have a talent for healing magic and alchemy. However, she lacks skill in other disciplines. She uses a broom as a magic staff and vehicle. She resonates with The Plague Doctor. Dreadfyul (A.K.A Doomy/Deathy) He was born as the son of the Emperor of the Blackshroud empire and nephew of Death herself. But he was kidnapped as a baby. His kidnappers lost him and he grew up on a farm. He was killed by a gang of muggers when he was sixteen. Then his Aunt found him again, resurected him as an undead and told him who he truly was. She trained him as a soul reaper, hoping one day he would be able to replace her. But he could not master a certain set of skills that the position required. Death made him join ChaoZ, hoping that he would learn from them. He resonates with The Archangel. Reganya A faceless woman who was once a member of Necropalypse. She has the ability to possess any object and living creatures that aren't stronger than her. She has markings that crawl over her body, this is because she is always dying and regenerating. She left Necropalypse when they tried to trigger another undead invasion. She then joined Chaoz and helped them stop Necropalypse. She is frequently shipped with Doomy by other characters, much to both her and Doomy's annoyance. She resonates with The Dying Man. Urisa A female Orc who joined ChaoZ when they were still a new guild. She loved hunting for rare artifacts and such things. She was with them when they accidentally got trapped in The Empty City (Surface of Chaos). She stayed behind to defend the others from strange creatures as they escaped back to Val. The others assumed she had died, but she has returned in a corrupted form. It is unknown what has corrupted her at the moment. She is the main antagonist in the Val RPs. She is not a resonator but has been in contact with something powerful. Category:Article stubs Category:The Cloudverse Category:Forum Games